The Sex Shop
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione pensó que solo sería un día normal ayudando a su madre en el sex shop, pero nunca imagino, que cierto chico de ojos verdes la fuera a pillar usando un disfraz para nada decente...


**The Sex Shop**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

-¡Mamá! Es viernes, hoy tenía planeado salir con mis amigos, ya sabes ¿socializar?-Refunfuñé, mientras sostenía el teléfono pegado a mi oído con el hombro, y despejaba la mesa del salón, que se encontraba abarrotada de los libros de la universidad.

-Ya lo sé, cariño. Pero te necesito, Lucy hoy no puede ir, y yo debo quedarme en la casa de tu abuela para ayudarla con la mudanza. ¡Por favor, Mione! Es el último favor que te pido, lo juro-Me dice mi madre desde el otro lado del auricular.

Me apoyé pesadamente sobre la encimera mientras tomaba la taza de café que descansaba en la mesa.

Le di un trago al líquido caliente mientras escuchaba las suplicas de mi madre.

-Bien, bien, lo hare, mamá-Contesté resignada. No importaba cuanto batallara, siempre terminaría igual.

Cuando corté con mi madre, llamé a Luna, y le informe el por qué hoy no podría salir con ellos.

La pequeña duende se oía desilusionada, pero termino aceptando cuando prometí acompañarla a salir de compras la semana entrante.

Soltando un bufido, tomé mi bolso, mis llaves, y salí de mi departamento pisando fuerte.

El fresco aire de Brooklyn me golpeó con fuerza, y ajustándome la campera, camine en dirección al Mall de la avenida Washington.

Cuando llegué al lugar, me quité la campera. Amaba la calefacción de ese sitio.

Con confianza camine hasta uno de los locales más escondidos del lugar.

El cartel rojo y negro rezaba "Sex Shop".

Sí, mi madre era la dueña de un sex shop. Nada raro conociendo a la excéntrica Mónica.

Pero si completamente fuera de lugar para mí.

La mojigata Hermione.

A mis 24 años solo había tenido relaciones con un solo hombre.

Mi ex, Oliver Wood, con el cual había terminado hacía dos años.

Si, dos años sin sexo.

Mis amigas no comprendían que el sexo no era una prioridad para mí. Es decir, si, obviamente lo extrañaba, pero no era algo fundamental como lo era para ellas.

Abrí las grandes puertas de vidrio, y cuando hube acomodado varias cosas que se encontraban fuera de lugar, me senté en el mostrador a esperar.

..

…

Ya habían pasado 3 horas, y eran las 7 de la noche,

Habían venido alrededor de 13 clientes, entre los cuales se encontraba una mujer de edad madura que buscaba un consolador, una pareja joven que quería experimentar cosas nuevas, una mujer de unos 30 años que compro varios disfraces, y un grupo de adolescentes nerviosos que solo preguntaban tonterías.

Estaba tan aburrida que no tuve mejor idea que ponerme a investigar el lugar.

Encontré cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado ver, o usar…

Pinturas comestibles, muñecas de goma, libros que no me atreví a abrir, y ahora me encontraba hurgando entre una pila de disfraces completamente extraños.

Encontré uno que llamo la atención, y lo separé de la pila.

Era de caperucita roja.

¿Caperucita roja no era un cuento infantil?

Dios mío, que gente pervertida.

Me mordí el labio mientras observaba el disfraz.

Tenía tanta curiosidad. ¿Cómo me quedaría?

El disfraz consistía en una pequeña tanga roja, y un sostén rojo, y una capa con capucha, que solo llegaba hasta debajo de mi trasero.

En un impulsó, camine con el disfraz hacia los probadores y me lo coloqué.

Demonios. Adoraba cómo me quedaba.

Pasee mi vista por mi reflejó mientras hacía diferentes poses.

Lástima que no tengo el carácter suficiente para usar esto frente a un hombre, si tan solo…

Corté mis pensamientos cuando oí sonar el teléfono a lo lejos.

Salí corriendo de allí, y alcancé a atender justo a tiempo.

Era uno de los repartidores, confirmando el pedido de mi madre hacia unos días.

Cuando terminé de charlar con el hombre del depósito, me giré, y casi suelto un grito al toparme con una mirada gris que me observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la puerta del sex shop, mientras me miraba, fuera de lugar.

Draco era un compañero de la universidad, un mujeriego que se había esforzado en hacer mi vida imposible desde que me negué a salir con él.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué me negué a salir con Draco Malfoy?

Digamos que nunca me habían caído bien ese tipo de chicos que veían a la mujer como un simple objeto sexual, y que una vez satisfecho, descartaban a sus citas, pasando a la siguiente.

Draco Malfoy era así, o eso se había encargado de demostrar desde que entré a la Universidad.

Había que aceptar que el chico estaba para comérselo, pero en cuanto abría la boca y su actitud de idiota salía a flote, todo su encanto desaparecía.

Yo me sentía herida por eso, pues Draco solo actuaba como un idiota conmigo, con el resto del mundo era gracioso, simpático y adorable. No entendía que tenía en contra de mí.

Volviendo al presente, los ojos grises de Draco recorrían mi cuerpo con lujuria, mientras yo pedía a Dios que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

Llevaba puesta lencería erótica.

Dentro de un sex shop.

Ante la miraba lujuriosa de Draco Malfoy.

Que aparte de estar más fuerte que el sol de verano, era mi peor enemigo.

¿Podría esto ponerse mejor? Pensé irónicamente.

-Dr-Draco…-Mi voz sonaba débil e insegura, pero no pude decir nada, porque en menos de dos segundos, Draco estaba a mi lado, y sus cálidos labios habían chocado contra los míos.

El beso fue intenso, descontrolado y necesitado, pero se lo respondí gustosa.

No sé qué me llevo a hacerlo, solo sé que no quería que me dejara de besar nunca.

-No hables, solo… Oh, Dios-Draco estaba nervioso e impaciente, mientras me besaba lleno de pasión.

-Draco, la gente pasa caminando por aquí, nos verán-Le dije impaciente, mientras notaba la creciente humedad en mis bragas.

Mierda, esto no podía estar pasando, pero… se sentía genial.

Draco se separó de mí, y al instante extrañe su contacto.

Observé como cerraba la puerta del local con decisión, y corría las cortinas.

-Ya nadie puede vernos-Fue lo único que dijo antes de atacar mis labios nuevamente, y guiarme hasta el sillón que ocupaba la derecha del lugar.

_Esto está mal. _Me decía mi conciencia, pero por otro lado solo pensaba "_Es lo que quieres ¿Verdad? Sólo déjate llevar y arriésgate una vez en tu vida"._

Le devolví el beso, mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrer su torso.

Dios, cuantas veces había imaginado como se sentiría eres cuerpo perfecto bajo mis manos.

Ere hermoso.

Draco me quitó la pequeña capa de Caperucita roja, y observo la mínima ropa interior roja que llevaba puesta.

-Te he deseado tanto…-Murmuro antes de comenzar a besar mis senos por sobre la tela.

¿Él? ¿Él me había deseado a mí?

Pero no pude seguir pensando cuando sentí como, son sus dedos pulgares bajaba la tanga, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él.

-Esto no es justo-le dije, mientras hacía un mohín, el levantó la vista, y sus penetrantes ojos grises se posaban en los míos.

-¿Qué no lo es, cariño?-Me preguntó dulcemente mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

-Yo estoy desnuda, y tu conservas toda tu ropa-me quejé, mientras señalaba con la vista a sus jeans y su camisa.

El soltó una risa y se paró.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa ante mi mirada lujuriosa, y luego a deshacerse de los pantalones.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, volvió a posicionarse sobre mí, y uniendo nuestros labios comenzó a penetrarme.

Era enorme, mucho más grande que Oliver, por lo que al principio me sentí algo incomoda, pero gracias a sus caricias comencé a sentir tanto placer que pensaba que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Nuestros gritos se hacían cada vez más elevados, y la transpiración nos cubría a ambos, mientras nuestros movimientos se hacían frenéticos.

Alcancé mi primero orgasmo mientras Draco enterraba su cara en mis pechos. Me sentía exhausta, pero Draco no paró.

Siguió con su ritmo frenético, hasta que alcanzamos el clímax juntos.

-Oh, Dios mío…-Mi respiración era agitada, y Draco me rodó, hasta que quedé recostada en su pecho.

-Nada de Dios, cariño. Solo Draco-murmuró junto a mi oído.

Solté una risita nerviosa y levante mi vista a él.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer o decir?

-No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que soñé esto. Cuando pasé caminando por aquí, y te vi vestida de esa forma… Pensé que estaba alucinando.-La declaración de Draco me dejó sin habla, y me apoyé en un codo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Habías soñado con esto? ¿Por qué? Yo te caigo mal, ¿No es así?-Le interrogué, y él me miró con dulzura.

-No me caes mal, Hermione. Solo estaba molesto. La única chica en la que estaba realmente interesado, y me rechaza. Era puro orgullo. Fui un idiota-me respondió mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Solo te rechacé porque pensé que querías hacer conmigo lo mismo que haces con todas…

-Siempre supe que no eras como las otras chicas-susurró más para sí mismo que para mí- eres especial, bebé.

Sonreí y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me sentía tan satisfecha y completa estando en sus brazos, que cuando la puerta sonó y Draco atino a levantarse, lo único que hice fue apoyar mis manos en su pecho y murmurar un suave "no me dejes", mientras él me miraba sorprendido.

-Nunca lo haré, Mione. No tengas miedo, solo, pensé que querrías atender a tus clientes-Me respondió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

-Que se jodan- le respondí antes de estampar nuevamente mis labios contra los suyos.

* * *

_**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo OneShot.**_

_**Como verán, me lancé al mundo del Lemmon, aunque no es demasiado explicito, algo es algo :$**_

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews?**_

_**Besoos. Emma :D**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¡A mí me encantó!The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
